


The Name Day

by islasands



Series: Lambski [48]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: A gift of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sends a name day gift to his love. He knows that Sauli's name derives from the Hebrew name, Saul, which means "asked for" or "prayed for".... </p><p>I've set the story to Beyonce's Halo. You might like to listen as you read. It's a song Adam said he liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Day

"HALO"

  


Beyonce

  


Beneath his feet the pavement suddenly grew grass. The windows on the shop fronts disappeared and branches of trees came out of them, covering the footpath with their foliage and with drooping bunches of flowers that had pale purple petals. A cheetah walked past him and was waiting at the crossing lights when Adam caught up. But the lights were not changing for people to cross or for cars to stop. Instead, a row of elephants, big and small, ambled past. Something bumped against Adam’s arm. He looked up into the ostrich’s eyes and it nodded at him before prancing away as though in a dignified hurry to be somewhere. The lights changed, - into trees with long spikey leaves and hard green fruits. He began walking across the road which was no longer a road. It was covered in a kind of tussock and between the clumps he could see red earth. He looked up and noticed the buildings had all gone. Hills lay ahead of him. He carried on walking, half wondering where he could find a postal centre now. A zebra walked past him, paused, and wagged its head as though to give directions. He went that way and after walking a mile or so came to a path leading up to the entrance of a cave. There was a sign above the cave; Postal Centre.

He went inside and handed his parcel over to a silver backed baboon. He waited patiently while the baboon divided its attention between awkwardly weighing the parcel and searching through Adam’s hair for edibles.

On the way back – to where he did not know – he came across a gorilla sitting on a bank, half buried in long grasses, eating berries that were so delicious its muzzle was stained with their blood. Adam felt attracted to it. He climbed the bank and the gorilla seemed to recognize him. It dropped a heavy arm over his shoulder and with his free hand offered Adam some berries. They had been squashed by his clenching so Adam raised the gorilla’s hand to his mouth and gratefully slurped them off. Their satisfaction was so complete, and the sun so wild with happiness, they decided to nap. They both lay back with their arms behind their heads. Now this is what I call a day at the office, Adam thought. And just as he toppled gently into sleep’s deep well, falling into its black velvet water that was so soft he didn’t feel himself falling into it, he heard a voice, maybe it was the gorilla’s voice, saying to him, “Adam, some of the things you’ve always wanted to come true _will_ come true. Not everything. But some things will.” That’s good, Adam thought, as he came to rest in the arms of his subconscious. I will always have something to look forward to.

Miles away, on a different day to this, a man called Sauli, was signing for a parcel that had arrived. It was nice to receive a parcel on his name day because there it was, his name, written on the parcel. He wanted to open it straight away but decided to wait. The entire day, which was full of people, phone calls, food and celebrations, he waited. He wanted to be alone with his parcel. He wanted to be alone in their bed.

At last the moment came. He opened his parcel, turned the gift over to read the card, and called Adam. He wanted to unwrap the gift while he was talking to him. 

“Pyysin miestä, jonka sydän on uskollinen, kuin maasta pulppuava vesi lähde, yltäkylläinen, iloinen ja elinvoimaa antava,” he read from the first card on the first wrapping. "Oh, Adam."

_I asked for a man whose heart is true, like a spring of water bubbling up out of the earth, plentiful, joyous, life giving._

“That is you, my love,” Adam replied.

“Oh there is another wrapper!” Sauli went on, opening the second card, “Pyysin miestä, joka on vakaa, kuin joka päivä tuleva voittamaton aamunkoitto. That is also so beautiful. "

_I asked for a man who is steadfast, like the dawn that arrives each day, always undefeated._

“You are, to me. Entirely beautiful.” Adam said.

Sauli opened the card on the third wrapping. He read the message. His voice wavered. “Pyysin miestä, jonka kädet sopivat omiini täydellisesti, olimmepa juoksemassa, kävelemässä tai vain seisomassa paikallaan.”

_I asked for a man whose hand fits perfectly into mine, whether we are running, walking, or standing still._

“A perfect fit,” Adam said.

Sauli paused. He closed his eyes.

“Are you there?” Adam asked.

Sauli murmured to himself, and then read out the fourth message. “Pyysin miestä, joka katoaa joskus kiireisenä omaan maailmaansa, jotta voin aina iloiten kutsua hänen nimeään.

_I asked for a man who goes missing sometimes, busy in his own world, so I will always have the joy of calling out his name._

Sauli laughed. “Oh. You calling my name. I want to hear this always.”

“You will. I’ll shout it sometimes!” Adam also laughed.

Sauli opened the fifth card. He laughed through his tears. “I am not afraid to be afraid,” he said. “Pyysin miestä joka rakastaa tasapuolisesti naurua ja kyyneleitä ja joka ei pelkää olla peloissaan.”

_I asked for a man who loves laughter and tears equally, and is not afraid of fear._

“I know,” Adam said. “It shows in your eyes.”

Sauli opened to the second to last card. He smiled. “I like you to possess,” he said, before he read out the message; “Pyysin miestä jonka sydäntä ja vartaloa voin vaalia - joskus hieman omistushaluisesti!  Hah!”

_I asked for a man whose heart and flesh I can cherish – a little possessively sometimes! Hah!_

“I like to do it,” Adam said. “It comes naturally...”

Sauli had come to the last wrapper and message. “Ahhh,” he said. “I am your woodland friend! Pyysin miestä, jonka sielua ei ole kesytetty, miestä jonka sisin on joskus suden turkkiin kääriytyneenä.”

_I asked for a man whose spirit has not been tamed, a man whose inner being is sometimes covered in the fur of a wolf!_

Adam laughed on the other end of the phone.

“Oh Adam,” Sauli said, as he held up the disc. He read out the label on the disc, which Adam had hand-written. “Pyysin ja otin vastaan. Sydämeni on täysi.”

_I asked and received. My heart is full._

“Or maybe “kokonainen” would be better,” Adam said. “Complete. You make me complete.”

“It is a song,” Sauli said.

“Yes. It is your name day song. And no one but you will ever hear it.”

***

Adam walked swiftly back to his hotel to call Sauli. As he hurried along, the forest, the animals, the hills and jungle skies all disappeared. But not the sunlight. Even then, late at night, lying on his bed talking to Sauli, the sunlight streamed into his brain, down to his heart, down to his groin, and right down to the happy soles of his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @seela2012 for the English to Finnish translation.
> 
> Many thanks to the several wonderful Bertlandians who gave me translations.


End file.
